Elena and Rapunzel
by CFanFic
Summary: Elena and her family and friends goes to Corona to make friends with Rapunzel and helps Rapunzel during their visit. Note: this takes place during Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure.
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

In Avalor lived a crowned princess named Elena who is 17 years and has three more years until she becomes queen. Elena rules avalor with the help of her grand council, her grandparents Francisco and Luisa, her cousin Esteban, and one of her best friends Naomi. Her other two best friends are Gabe who is captain of the guard and Mateo the royal wizard. She has a younger sister name Isabel. She has a spirit guide named Zuzo. and three Joaquin friends named Skylar, Luna, and Migs. Her parents died because of an evil sorceress named Shuriki. Alcazar kept Francisco, Luisa, and Isabel in a painting so they can be safe from Shuriki. Shuriki tried to kill Elena but Elena got trapped inside The Amulet of Avalor for 41 years until princess Sofia got her has magical abilities which makes her scepter powerful (The scepter of light) and she can ghosts on the day of the dead. Shuriki is now defeated with the help of the Sirenas.

In Corona Rapunzel who is also 17, got taken away from her parents by Mother Gothel since, Rapunzel's hair is magical because of a flower so that she can stay young. With the help of Fynn who used to be a thief killed Mother Gothel and returned to her true parents KIng Frederic and Queen Arianna. She is best friends Cassandra adopted daughter of the captain of the guard, Pascal her pet chameleon, Maximus the royal horse, and Lance, Flynn's longtime best friend. Varian who formerly was one of Rapunzel's best friend betrayed Rapunzel since he felt like Rapunzel and everyone else turned his back on him (during when Rapunzel was in charge while King Frederic and Queen Arianna were away) when he asked for help to free his dad from the black rocks. Rapunzel, Flynn, Cassandra, Pascal, Maximus, and Lance are now outside of Corona searching behind the mystery behind the black rocks.


	2. Chapter 2-Going to Corona

At Avalor Elena, Francisco, Luisa, Isabel, Mateo, Esteban, Gabe, and Naomi were all sitting down eating breakfast and Elena said we should all go on a trip to Corona and meet the princess of Corona that way if either one of their kingdoms are in danger they can help each other out. And it's a good way to see another king which is not ours. Grand Council let's have a vote. Francisco said I think that is a great idea knowing other kingdoms is great way to become ruler. All the grand council voted yes. Elena said I'm gonna go ask the Jaquins to come. Skylar, Luna and Migs flew into Elena's room and Elena said to them would like to go to Corona with us? Skylar, Luna, and Migs said yes we do. At Corona now, Rapunzel, Flynn, Cassandra, Lance, Maximus, and Pascal arrived to the castle King Frederick and Queen Arianna were surprised to see them. King Frederick said to them what are all doing here? Rapunzel said to them that they came to visit and see how Varian is doing. King Frederick said not so well he is still upset at you. Elena, Francisco, Luisa, Isabel, Mateo, Esteban, Gabe, Naomi, Skylar, Luna, and Migs arrived at Corona. Isabel said I wanna go shopping. Elena said Abuelo (Francisco), Abrela (Luisa) and Esteban take Isabel shopping while Me, Gabe, Mateo, Namoi, Skylar, Luna, and Migs come with me to meet the princess of Corona. Luisa told them will come to castle after when were done shopping. Rapunzel was gonna go talk to Varian when Flynn and Cassandra stopped her. Cassandra said your not going in there Varian can't be trusted. I really want him to be trusted but he can't. Flynn said Looks like Cassandra is crushing on Varian. Cassandra punched him. Lance, Maximus, and Pascal heard what happened. Lance said wow Cassandra I didn't know you were crushing on Varian. Cassandra then punched Lance. Rapunzel said to them Cassandra can crush on whoever she wants to. Just then the doorbell rang They all went to answer it. Rapunzel opened the door and standing in fronts of the door was Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Skylar, Luna, and Migs. Cassandra said step back away from the princess. Gabe said calm down we're not here to hurt your princess were just here to talk to the princess of Corona and visit Corona. Elena said let me introduce myself, I'm Elena crown princess of Avalor, this is Gabe captain of the guard, this is Mateo the royal wizard, this is Naomi she is a part of the grand council, and these are our Jaquin friends Skylar, Luna, and Migs. We're here to meet you guys so we can all help each other out when our kingdoms are in danger and to see Corona. Hopefully we can all become friends after. Rapunzel was about to speak when Cassandra shut the door and said we can't trust them.


	3. Chapter 3-The Plan

Rapunzel argued and said we can trust them Cassandra. Flynn said Blonde is right Elena sounded sincere and super nice. Lance said they might even have food. Flynn said not the time Lance. Lance said sorry. We all can be friends. Me and Flynn use to be thieves but look at us now. Pascal and Maximus nodded in agreement. Cassandra said fine open the door. Rapunzel said sorry about that Cassandra is just not trusting to people she doesn't know. Come on in. Elena said My grandparents, my little, sister, and my cousin will becoming after when they are done shopping. Naomi said what do you need help with? Rapunzel said before I get into that let me introduce myself, My name is Rapunzel, this is Flynn he use to be a thief, this is Lance he also use to be a thief, this my pet Pascal he's chameleon, this, is Maximus he is the royal horse, and this is Cassandra the daughter of the captain of the guard. Just than doorbell rang again. Rapunzel went to go answer it. Rapunzel said you must be Elena's grandparents, little sister, and cousin. Elena Introduce them this is my grandparents Francisco and Luisa also part of the grand council, this my little sister Isabel, and this is my cousin Esteban also part of grand council. Rapunzel said to Francisco, Luisa, Isabel, and Esteban let me introduce myself, My name is Rapunzel, this is Flynn he use to be a thief, this is Lance he also use to be a thief, this my pet Pascal he's chameleon, this, is Maximus he is the royal horse, and this is Cassandra the daughter of the captain of the guard. They all went to see king Frederick and queen Arianna. Rapunzel said this is my dad and mom, king Frederick and queen Arianna. Elena said let me introduce myself, I'm Elena crown princess of Avalor, this is Gabe captain of the guard, this is Mateo the royal wizard, this is Naomi she is a part of the grand council, this is my grandparents Francisco and Luisa also part of the grand council, this my little sister Isabel, this is my cousin Esteban also part of grand council, and these are our Jaquin friends Skylar, Luna, and Migs. During dinner that night Elena told Rapunzel and her friend about what Shuriki done to her parents and how Sofia had helped her. And the how the Sirenas had helped her. Rapunzel told Elena and her friends about Varian. Elena said her, Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Skylar, Luna, Migs, Rapunzel, Flynn, Cassandra, Lance, Pascal, and Maximus can help with Varian, while Abuelo (Francisco), Abrela (Luisa), Esteban, Isabel, king Frederick, and queen Arianna guard the castle. Elena said grand council, king Frederick, queen Arianna, and Rapunzel let's take a vote. They all said yes. Cassandra said I don't like this plan. Mateo told her it's worth a shot Elena makes great plans. Elena told Skylar, Luna, Migs, Pascal, and Maximus you distract Varian while we free his dad. Skylar said you got it princess.


	4. Chapter 4-Varian

Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Rapunzel, Flynn, Cassandra, and Lance all went to free Varian's dad. Gabe said I found a book. Rapunzel said let me see. This must be how to free Varian's dad. Gabe told her that she needed to cut 1 piece of her and placed it on the gold rock. Flynn said Rapunzel are you sure you want to do this? Rapunzel said yes if it means Varian will trust me again and won't hurt anyone of us. Rapunzel cut 1 piece of her hair and placed it on the gold rock and Varain dad was free. Cassandra said come on we have to get to Varian. Varian yelled at Skylar, Luna, Migs, Pascal, and Maximus stop bothering me. Luna said sorry Elena's orders. Migs said whatever Elena wants she gets. Varian saw a shadow figure and said who are you? Varian's dad said son. Varian said dad how are alive? Varian's dad said it's all because of Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Rapunzel, Flynn, Cassandra, and Lance. Varian said thank you Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Rapunzel, Flynn, Cassandra, and Lance. Varian said sorry Rapunzel for everything bad I done. I was just frustrated because I couldn't free my dad. Rapunzel said apology accepted. Varian said sorry king Frederick and queen Arianna for everything bad I done. I was just frustrated because I couldn't free my dad. They both said apology accepted Varian said is there anything to do to make it up to you guys. King Frederick said no need but thanks anyway. Varian said to Cassandra is there anyway I can it up to you. Cassandra said yes. Varian asked what is it? Cassandra kissed Varian and asked will you be my boyfriend and Varian said yes. Cassandra said to Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Skylar, Luna, and Migs I'm sorry I didn't trust you guys earlier we all make a great team. Rapunzel said told you Cassandra we could trust them. Flynn said I'm proud of you Cassandra. Lance said I told you we all can be friends. Pascal and Maximus nodded in agreement. Elena and Rapunzel announced to everyone that Avalor and Corona are gonna help each other out whenever they need it and they're all gonna see eachother once a month switching off visiting both their kingdoms. One month later, Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Skylar, Luna, and Migs were giving Rapunzel, Flynn, Cassandra, Lance, Varian, Pascal, and Maximus, a tour of Avalor and talking about they're adventure in Corona they will never forget.


End file.
